The Birds Chirp, I sing
by TheLadyGrey
Summary: A little pointless oneshot of Moses and Jay.


Title: The birds chirp, I sing.

-

Author: TheLadyGrey

-

Rating: T

-

Warning(s): Shounen-ai and slight Shota?

-

Summary: Just recalling Grune, and discovering things they both never knew.

-

Disclairment: I do not own Tales of Legendia characters, now the songs mention in this story. Namco Melfes does.

--

He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eye, the other having been scarred and all. In front of him, in all his adorable (He wouldn't admit that to him though) adorable glory was Jay. Not just Jay, but Jay with a group of Oresoren. Not just with a group of Oresoren. A group of dancing Oresoren. To top it all off, Jay was also dancing.

Moses swore he would have died there from a busted lung. It was just too cute to see the normally reserved, dark haired assassin shaking a tail-feather with his furry companions. He watched silently, well hidden, after having such a long time of being around the information gathering genius. Watching, Moses just couldn't help grinning.

He was like an older brother after all, and Jay just seemed to always be unsatisfied with anything, and now, watching him, the boy looked his age and _carefree_. To the red head beast tamer, that meant a lot. The boy could be so dark and brooding. Even on their picnics, with Harriet and Shirely, the boy seemed detached. Though, he guess he would too, especially since Harriet with her little girl crush on the boy kept feeding him her….ahem…food.

Unknowingly, Moses hummed the little tune the Oresoren so tactfully sang, watching Jay do a hand-stand and a head spin. He always liked watching Jay battle, the boy danced circles around their enemies, with little need of his ninjutsu to finish them off. It helped greatly the boy was quick, especially when they had a powerful monster to fight. Moses grinned once the music started dying out, crossing his arm.

'Well lookie here, my lil' bro's so talented when come time to dance' his accent always aggravated the well spoken boy to no end.

'Oh…its you…stupid bandit, what brings you and your odor to our humble abode?' asked Jay in his lovely voice.

Pippo, Poppo, and Quppo smiled, watching the two males interact. It was always fun o witness how they reacted around the other. Moses felt a vein throb in annoyance.

'I do not stink! You take that back you squirt!'

'At least I have a more mature brain than you stupid bandit!'

'Grr! That ain't no way to speak to kinfolk!'

'I am not your kin!'

'The hell ya ain't!'

The trio sighed, looking at each other.

'When will they ever quit?' asked Pippo softly, strumming his harp romantically, as always.

'Probably when they admit they're both on the same level' answered Quppo, sharpening his sword.

'It'll also happen when they admit they like each other' mumbled Poppo, counting the screws he had in a small pouch.

'You no good, low down, insufferable idiot!' cried out Jay, face flushed from his frustration.

'Now you're just plain childish! How can you call your big brother something like that?!' cried out Moses, placing a hand on his hip and spinning his head around to glare at Jay, who merely grabbed at his head and growled in pain.

'Moses why must you continue to bother me with your lower life intellect?!' cried out Jay, before stiffening up, feeling sinewy arms wrap around him in a hug.

'W-What are you….?'

'You miss her too right? I know I do' mumbled Moses, still holding Jay, who uneasily eased into his hold. The younger of the two supposed he could sympathize with the older male. He had noticed the red head always gave such undivided attention to Grune. She was also like a big sister to him.

'She was a…laid back lady, just like you Moses, you're a laid back idiotic guy' there went the touching moment Moses _could _have had.

'Yeh…thanks lil bro'

_Why am I being thanked? Thought Jay quietly as Moses pulled away. He couldn't help but shiver as the cold air hit his warmed skin. Moses radiated way too much heat for his comfort._

'_What are you? The sun?' asked Jay looking at Moses blankly._

'_I didn't know ya felt that way Jay' said Moses, looking startled._

'_What…? No! Not that way! I mean you're hot---I mean' he was silenced by a kiss. For that bright sunny day, Moses and Jay argued while sitting on the Altar by the Sea, warmed by the beautiful clear day, where the birds chirped, and Grune sang._

_-----_

_End._

_I really hope everyone enjoys this cute meaningless little one-shot._


End file.
